Confessions
by TimeOfTheAngels
Summary: For the first time, Aries reveals exactly how Karen Lilica died. A certain lion spirit comforts her, and they resort to wistful conversation.


"Um, Leo?"

The pink-haired spirit was looking down, twisting her hands into knots. She was trying _not _to think about what she was going to say.

"Hey, Aries? You okay."

She shook her head quickly, her locks bouncing around her face.

"Sit down. What's the matter?"

"I have something to confess." she murmured, taking a seat on the stool that Leo had gestured to.

"Yeah?" he prompted the spirit, kneeling beside her.

"It wasn't your fault that Karen died. It was mine."

Aries anxiously watched as all emotion left the Lion spirit's face, leaving it as blank as new canvas. A series of emotions painted it: shock, anger, confusion, and hurt.

"What?" he breathed.

"I-I didn't mean to!" she wailed, covering her face with slender hands. "She tried to summon me, but I didn't want to go. So... I didn't. I'm so sorry!"

Aries peeked through her fingers to try to see how Leo had processed the new information. He had stood up, and she couldn't see past his chest. So she continued:

"The job she took required her to travel a long distance. I'm not exactly sure where. On the way, she ran into another celestial mage, who challenged her. Karen accepted, but when she called me, I-I didn't go to her. I had no idea how aggressive or ambitious Angel really was."

"But- But that's impossible! She couldn't have summoned you while I was here! That's why she died. Right?"

Aries shook her head again, tears beginning to slide over her cheeks. "You were using your own magic to stay in the human world, remember? She would've been able to summon me without much effort."

The female spirit took a trembling breath. "She was finally able to force me to appear, but it took a lot of energy. At the time, Angel had her cannon spirit. Karen tried to p-pull me in front of her, b-but I twisted out of her grip, and... and..."

Aries began to cry. Really cry, with red eyes and choked breaths. "It should've been me who was exiled, not you. I was too afraid. I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

She could sense Leo standing stock still in front of her, as she wept. Salty water dripped from her face, streaming over her hands and falling into her lap. Nothing mattered as much as the strong arms that were suddenly around her shoulders.

"It still wasn't your fault." Leo whispered into Aries' cottony hair, his voice a little thick.

"What?" she squeaked.

"Angel killed Karen. Not you, not me. And hey," he said, pulling away and giving a sad, little smile, "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"I remembered how you loved her." Aries' voice was little more than a faint whimper.

The lion spirit shifted uncomfortably. His eyes darted alternately between plum eyes and the floor behind his blue-tinted glasses.

"I was... attracted to her. When she wasn't being just _cruel _to us. To you."

Aries gave a slight bleat, then flung her arms around Leo's neck. He started, but then wrapped his sinewy arms back around her, and held the girl tight. The spirit of the ram tried her best to rid any grief from her mind. She thought of the time when then were a team, under Karen's control. It hadn't been wonderful, but they had been able to enjoy one another.

It dawned on her that they were once again partners, with Lucy as their leader. Oh, she had missed him those past three years!

With her slightly brightened mood, she asked, "And Lucy? Do you love her?"

"Yes, I do."

"More than me?" She clapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that.

"No! Of course not! Well... That's not a fair question." Leo complained, "I love her differently. I don't think I could ever care about anyone else the way I love you."

"Which is?"

"Hard to explain." he sighed, "You're like a sister to me. But more. You're closer to me than anyone else."

"Not really the answer I was hoping for." Aries whispered, then covered, "But it's fine. It d-doesn't matter, not really. I'm sorry." She felt ashamed that she was not only prying into her friend's emotions, but was also commenting on them.

"It's fine. It's not like she feel the same way." Despite his melancholy words, a blithe grin appeared on his face.

"But I must confess, Karen, Lucy, or any of the other girls I've been with could never make me shine brighter than you do."


End file.
